


Killer Queen

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: Marks Upon Souls ~Assassin Creed Soulmate AU's~ [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alcoholism, Alternate Universe Atomic Blonde, Assassins, Character Death, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, MI6, Soulmates, Templars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Arno's life was covered in blood and revenge. She should have known better.A/N: Summary unfortunately sucks.Based on the song: Killer Queen by Queen.





	Killer Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElevenGaleStorms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevenGaleStorms/gifts).



_When she begins this crusade it is for her father._

His death sent a ripple through MI6, a warning to every Assassin that was in the field, that we couldn't protect everything. That even  _Assassins_ could fall no matter how high they rised.

It left her confused-

This scared little girl that was being set on a path that she didn't quite understand just yet.

 

She lives with Bellec for the majority of her life. The name  _pisspot_ might as well be marked on her, or rather him, with how much he says it. Though his insults and teasing words only make her skin thicker. Thick enough to learn of the truth of her father's death with a certain clarity. The clarity that a child would never understand.

For a time she feels  _nothing._

For a time she looks at the names upon her skin, the blood that already stains her hands, and she feels  _nothing._

Then she feels  _everything_ ; a sharp tidal wave of emotions, a dam that finally broke beneath the pressure. It leaves her heaving for air, clawing away at her brown eyes in hopes that the tears will stop, hoping that this  _pain_ will go away.

Though it doesn't. Not  _really._

Bellec introduces her to alcohol on her fourteenth birthday. They both get more than tipsy, and for the first time in years Arno ask about what happened to his soulmate. It is something that she later regrets asking but she remembers the answer far too much to forget.

_Dead._

There is a chain around his neck and hanging from the end of it is a bullet that has already struck something. The old metal is bent,  _used_ , with an off coloring on some areas.  _Blood._

Bellec says that this is what happens to Assassins who get emotional.

They don't say anything after that;  _Arno cries later that night._

 

 

_Then she does it for Bellec and the bullet around his neck._

When Arno is only sixteen she meets the MI6 Agents that she will be working with. Their from France, where she should be working if her national origins say anything, and they treate her like a  _child._

It leaves her angry at everything around her.

Even if she knows that it  _is_ true; that she is younger and has less experience in the field, less experience with life. They simply want to shield her from the world that she has thrown herself into. She  _understands_ that, but that doesn't mean that she has to  _like_ it.

 

When she turns seventeen she is aloud to meet other agents from different parts of the world. A supposed 'honor' that most Assassins in training didn't get to do.

Aveline de Grandpre is a nice woman from the Americas. Aguilar de Nerha and Maria de la Labed are an ideal duo from Spain. Shao Jun is another legend that she gets to meet, and her mentor Ezio Auditore is lethal for an old man.

It gives her something to aspire too, because even she knows that most Agents, most  _Assassins,_ don't live past their thirties. She knows that her team wants to give her hope where she didn't know she needed.  _They need it too._

 

When she turns eighteen their dead.

It was her first mission: the Assassination of two opperatives that were turning tides in Berlin. It was a  _success_ on top of that, but in her moment of joy everything came crashing down.

The holdout was silent.

Far too silent for how it normally was and  _they were dead._

Another team is sent in to grab her and the bodies. Everything after that is a blurr of crimson and small talk that doesn't make it into her ears. The world itself dulls, and it isn't until she is debriefed that she does anything.

 _She pukes-_ most of it is stomach acid.

 _She drinks-_ it pushes away the bile.

 _She bends down over the table-_ the white powder of cocaine goes up her nose.

They find her days later in her bathtub.

Arno can't say a thing.

 

 

_Then a list begins to form, a list of deaths that are not truly on her hands, but she feels like they are._

Arno invest herself in the life that she has made at the ripe age of twenty-two: kill, drink, wash away the blood, take a row of drugs, kill, drink, wash away the blood, take a row of drugs, kill, drink, wash away the _blood, take a row of drugs._

Then she looks down at one of the names upon her skin and not a day later she finds her.

A beautiful french woman with hair of fire and eyes of the sea. 

They meet in a club of neon lights and music that is a hybrid of classics and trap. For a short time, Arno believes that this must be a dream, and it seems like one until she kisses her. Kisses her lips, her neck, her collarbone,  _the name on her thigh._ It is a new high. It leaves her making promises to stop drinking, stop snorting,  _stop killing._

 

_"You looked like you needed saving."_

_"You have saved me."_

 

Arno stays in that club of neon lights and silk sheets until another agent finds her. They  _need_ her again, another agent dead, killed in the same manner that her team had been. 

It is a chance for revenge, but with that chance she knows that she will have to leave.

_When she comes back, Élise de la Serre is dead._

 

 

_The next time she goes out into the field her crusade has become even more personal._

It takes her years before she finally tracks down the one who took everything from her. The one who killed her team, killed her  _soulmate._ The man is older than her by at least a decade, a native from Ireland who moved to America to work for Haytham Kenway.

 _Shay Patrick Cormac_ ; the second name upon her skin, her soulmate, it almost makes her want to laugh. The irony of it all, that her soulmate would damage her, take her other soulmate from her, a soulmate that had an  _eighty percent chance_ that she was on his skin too.

Her hidden blade is pressed against his throat, digging into his vocal cords, while his rifle is pressed up underneath the middle of her breast. A perfect shot if he wants her to die a slow death in a hospital.

 _"Do it."_ He says, and in that moment of anger and revenge, Arno leans down and kisses rough lips with the thought of biting down. 

 

_He leaves her with bruised lips and a bullet in her thigh, but that's fine._

 

_She'll hunt him._


End file.
